Take Me Or Leave Me
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Who says fighting isn't a healthy part of a relationship? AngelxSpike slashy goodness!


**Disclaimer: Sadly both Angel and Spike belong to God. Oh, that would be Joss Whedon by the way, since he owns all that is good and holy.  
  
Author: Karma aka Karmawiccan  
  
Pairing: Angel/Spike (My first Spangel that isn't all implied! Yay!)  
  
Author's notes: AU Season 5 of Angel, before "A Hole in the World". Knox does not exist because I really do hate him and Fred and Wes are happy together in couple land. "Take Me or Leave Me" belongs to the lovely, the wonderful, my sacred angel, Jonathan Larson, the great mind behind my other love in life- _Rent_.  
**  
_  
_

* * *

The Penthouse apartment was deathly silent. The irony was not lost on the two vampires currently glaring at each other. Things had been very different since Spike returned. He was different. Angel was different.  
They really weren't sure how it had started; maybe it had always been there, neither was really sure. All either really knew that in the past they could fight, shag and hate each other without feeling any remorse for the other, even when they were both souled. But now, everything was different.  
  
They had begun to feel for each other, which was strange enough in itself. This meant that they had begun to have small fights, which lead into bigger fights like the one they were having at the moment. The fights were always over the most ridiculous things, but that didn't mean that they hurt any less. In fact it was fights like these that hurt the most. It wasn't enough that they had to deal with hiding their relationship from every one else. No, outside forces always seemed to have to intervene in their love life.  
  
They both hated these fights, but they had become a daily ritual. Spike hated this. And yet, he was almost always the one to spur on the fights.  
  
"You were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Angel said outraged.

"That's what this is about!? There will always be women in rubber, flirting with me... Gimme a break, mate." Spike said annoyed.  
  
_Every single day  
_

_I walk down the street_

_  
I hear people say,  
_

_"Baby's so sweet"_

_  
Ever since puberty  
_

_Everybody stares at me_

_  
Boys – girls  
  
I can't help it baby_

_  
So be kind  
  
Don't lose your mind_

_  
Just remember that I'm your baby_

_  
Take me for what I am_

_  
Who I was meant to be_

_  
And if you give a damn_

_  
Take me baby or leave me_

_  
Take me baby or leave me_  
  
"Spike," Angel growled. "You led her on and we both know it."  
  
"'Ey, that's not true." Spike defended himself. "It's not my fault that chits happen to throw themselves at me. I'm not shagging any of 'em."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "What about Harmony, Spike?"  
  
Spike snorted. "That was a mistake!" Spike yelled. "I was piss drunk that night. We both know that."  
  
Angel sighed. "I know. Get out."  
  
"What!" Spike yelled.  
  
"I'm sick of this Spike."  
  
They had been together for 3 months. Three glorious months for both of them, not that they would actually admit it to any one. For so long they had been sworn enemies, it was odd to think of themselves as lovers now. Not that it was the first time that they had been lovers, but it was certainly the longest. Angel didn't want the relationship to end, but he was sick of Spike being Spike.  
  
_A tiger in a cage  
_

_Can never see the sun  
_

_This diva needs her stage  
_

_Baby - let's have fun!  
_

_You are the one I choose  
_

_Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
_

_You love the limelight too, baby  
_

_So be mine  
_

_Or don't waste my time  
_

_Cryin' -- "Honeybear -- are you still my baby?"_

_  
Take me for what I am  
_

_Who I was meant to be  
_

_And if you give a damn_

_  
Take me baby or leave me_

"Angel," Spike said as he neared closer to the elder vampire. "Can't we just play it out like he always do?"  
  
"And how's that, Spike?" Angel asked trying very hard to stay mad with Spike, although it did get harder after each and every fight.  
  
The younger vampire sighed. "Angel, we both know that there's no sodding way that I can be what I'm not. Besides we both know that you love the fact that I'm hot." Spike stated cockily.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Spike?"  
  
He nodded. "You love showing me off when we're outside of LA, letting other people know that I'm yours."  
  
"That's not true." Angel lied.  
  
This time Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Spike, just get out." Angel sighed exasperated. 

"Don't fight. Don't lose your head. Cause every night, who's in your bed? Who's in your bed, Peaches?" Spike asked with a smirk.  
  
"You." Angel said feeling the anger coming back again.  
  
"Come on, not even a little kiss, Angel?" Spike begged.

"It won't work, Spike." Angel said annoyed.  
  
"What won't?"  
  
Spike wasn't used to this turn in events. Normally this was the part in the argument where Angel would say he was wrong and he and Spike would spend the rest of the night having make-up sex. This turn in the tables was a completely new experience for Spike and he didn't like it one bit.

"Us."  
  
_I look before I leap_

_  
I love margins and discipline_

_  
I make lists in my sleep_

_  
Baby what's my sin?_

_  
Never quit -- I follow through_

_  
I hate mess -- but I love you_

_  
What to do_

_  
With my impromptu baby?_

_  
So be wise_

_  
This girl satisfies_

_  
You've got a prize_

_  
But don't compromise_

_  
You're one lucky baby_

_  
Take me for what I am_

Spike stared at his sire. "What are you talking about, mate?"  
  
Again, Angel sighed. "I don't know, Spike, but obviously we've done this for as long as we can. Things'll just go back to normal like they always do." He said unconvincingly.  
  
"Angel, things can never go back to the way they were. Can't you just take me for who I am?"  
  
"Can't you?" Angel countered.  
  
"What? The control freak?" Spike snarked.  
  
Angel growled. "Spike. Just stop talking."  
  
Spike smirked. "Make me."  
  
Angel couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he grabbed Spike and roughly pressed his lips to his. Some times the best parts of fighting are making up, even if the fight is never resolved in the first place. _Men!_

_  
What is it about them?_

_  
Can't live --_

_  
With them --_

_  
Or without them!_

_  
Take me for what I am_

_  
Who I was meant to be_

_  
And if you give a damn_

_  
Take me baby or leave me_

**  
End  


* * *

So? What did you think? Leave a review and tell me whatcha think! Please? I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Karma**


End file.
